


【无差】时光是场交错戏

by shoot_it_up



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoot_it_up/pseuds/shoot_it_up





	【无差】时光是场交错戏

《时间是场交错戏》

 

二十岁的时候，我曾在万千双眼睛下泣不成声过。  
郑允浩在前面发言的背影在我记忆里似乎被拖拽成一座白色的雪山，我只想做他山峦背面一个小小的旅者。  
他站在我面前，一番感谢的发言也讲得惊天动地，似乎他就是有这样气势如虹的天赋，平地也能搅起惊雷阵阵。  
我听他话只是眼眶更酸，眼泪不听我调遣，扑簌簌地涌出我眼眶。  
摄像机的镜头黑洞洞地记下我所有眼泪，我却更抑制不住。到后来只是自暴自弃，算了，干脆连别人的份一起流掉。  
郑允浩讲完感言回头抱我，那个时候他是铜色皮肤，我眼泪都摔碎在他肩膀上，像是铜盘里落下串珠。  
他不是会安慰人的人，所以拥抱更沉默，他婆娑我肩膀，似乎指尖与心一样热到发烫。

 

夜晚回了宿舍，我面墙而睡，同个房间的他蹑手蹑脚爬上我床铺，躺在我背后点着我肩膀问我到底为什么哭。  
“不为什么。”我执意不肯回头看他。  
“因为去日本压力太大，还是因为没得到最佳组合？”他振振有词在猜，似乎有十足十命中红心的把握。  
最失落的人反而要来宽慰我，他牵我放在身侧的手握在他掌心，“有没有人说，你的手是好命人的手？”

 

谁知道七年之后角色调转，泣不成声的故事再演一遍。  
主人公这次由我变成他，灯光舞台中，万人注视下，他终于垂下一颗高傲头颅握拳哭得像小孩。  
我人生体面似乎在他身上从来绝缘，我又想起那日他抱我从容，我却做不到，偏偏跟着红了眼眶。  
我揽他肩膀，他似乎不如那一年瘦削，连舞台上人数也破碎。  
他哭得无暇顾及我，扁着嘴兀自流泪，匆匆忙忙与他二十岁最后的日本舞台作别。  
郑允浩哭得并不好看，偏偏我觉得感慨又可爱。这片土地和舞台有我与他十年青春，今日若用热泪浇灌结束，总也不能算是太坏。

 

下了舞台他似乎不好意思见我，宿舍里也躲着我走。  
平日里夜晚生龙活虎的人进了家门就说好困，换了睡衣钻进被子背对我，像个掩耳盗铃的贼。  
这次换我在他背后点他肩膀，犹如时间倒映一场因由，我晃晃他，从后面抱他，“快点，你再不转过来我可要亲你了。”


End file.
